Solo Moony
by Rosa sudorosa
Summary: los sentimientos puden acabar con la felicidad. Slash.


Hola...bien este mini-fic está inspirado en una canción de Andrés Calamaro llamada media Verónica, si puedes escucharla mientras lees no estaría mal, mas bien es recomendable, pero dudo que alguien la tenga...

Capítulo único: cuentas del pasado.

Los ojos de Remus se abren lentamente, la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana abierta le hizo despertar.

Recuerda la pequeña carta que escribió hace ya algunos días  y la respuesta que recibió.

No sabe que hacer, espera a despertar del todo para poder pensar, tendrá de alguna forma que borrar con palabras nuevas lo que escribió tan seguro...habrá que ver si reacciona con la misma seguridad al hablar; está ya cansado de esperar la decisión definitiva. Sirius le escribió pidiendo tiempo para pensar. No es que Moony quiera presionarle pero el tiempo acaba con él.

Eso siempre se ha sabido, no tiene muchos años pero le han hecho daño. Su vida no es como una linda historia, siempre fue rechazado por la maldición que le acompaña desde la infancia. Cuando tenía a Srius cerca su risa era continua,  ahora en la soledad ríe muy poco.

No va a saber que hacer cuando no sople más viento entre Padfoot y su corazón, aunque siempre a sabido que su amado no sabe distinguir entre el amor y cualquier sentimiento. Quiere vivir todos los días del año junto a él, sentir al igual que antes como el tiempo se consume y lo demás no cuenta.

"...no habrán flores en la tumba del pasado...", ya que el presente ocupará todo su pensamiento. Solo falta que el diga que sí.

En la ventana hay una lechuza sosteniendo una carta, complicando las palabras que dice: El pájaro no vuela, tiene las alas rotas.

Entonces las lágrimas se apoderan del rostro del licántropo. Ya su espera ha terminado lo que no evita tener que borrar todo lo escrito de la mente de su amado, así como borrar la imagen de Sirius de su propio corazón.

Remus siempre ha sido muy sincero, diciendo la verdad aunque eso esta vez no ayudará. Debe mentir; debe negar toda existencia de sentimientos.

A pesar de estar en la flor de la edad está cansado de tanta soledad.

La vida es una cárcel con las puertas abiertas, piensa Remus al mirar su situación. Antes podría haber asegurado a Sirius, pero su propia timidez lo alejó de aquellas puertas.

Han decidido juntarse a la una de la tarde para poder conversar con "calma" lo ocurrido, pero ya a las doce Remus está listo para encontrarse con su amado.

Quedaron de verse en las tres escobas. Mientras el tiempo pasaba sin dar rastros de la llegada de Sirius. Remus decide pedir algo para tomar mientras le espera.

A las dos y media la puerta del lugar se abre para dar paso al animago. Los ojos de Remus no miran quien entra ya cansados por la larga espera.

El licántropo se levanta con intenciones de marcharse pero una voz familiar lo detiene:

-ya te vas?.

Los ojos color miel se hunden en aquellas bellezas azules que tanto conoce. Algo le molesta..Sirius nunca le había hablado con tanta frialdad.

-me alegro de que me esperaras, tuve algo que hacer antes de venir que me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba.

Mentía, era obvio para Remus que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas. Sirius se había acobardado, al igual que los personajes de las películas^^, había dudado mucho en ir por que sabía, en el fondo, lo que sentía. El problema es que le tenía miedo a ese sentimiento, por ello es que prefería confundirlo con los demás. Siempre había sido así, desde que Remus tenía memoria sobre Sirius, y con el tiempo esa confusión falsa se había hecho verdadera de tanto forzar las "cosas".

-de que quieres hablar?-pregunta el moreno con vehemencia.

-...cosas que no logras aceptar.

-como qué?.

-como que le temes al amor...

-no, yo no le temo al amor...

-ya.

-....

-...

-...

-(suspiro) siempre he perdido contigo Sirius.

-a que te refieres?

-Por qué no aceptas de una vez que me quieres?

-...

-y si realmente no lo haces, entonces que fueron todas aquellas cartas que me mandabas?

-yo...

-por que me niegas tu amor cuando es obvio?.

Los ojos de Sirius se desvían hacia la copa vacía que tiene frente a él. Oye el sonido de la silla de Remus cuando este se levanta.

-....quizás tengas razón, pero no puedo estar contigo.

Una sonrisa de desesperanza aparece en el rostro de Remus, se dirige a la calle, busca un cementerio donde pueda volver a dejar flores en la tumba del pasado, en los recuerdos felices, en la juventud e inocencia eternas.

Los recuerdos no son buenos cuando te muestran una realidad que no fuiste capaz de realizar, cuando te sacan en cara tu debilidad y te muestran todo lo bueno que has perdido. Pero a veces son lo único bueno que va quedando...

...si vas a decir que es corto...ya lo se. Quizás lo hallas encontrado parecido a mi otro fic...claro, si lo has leído...y si no lo has hecho...QUE RAYOS ESTÁS ESPERANDO??!!!!!!!.

Gracias por su atención...reviews!,por fis quiero muchos reviews.


End file.
